


Without you what could I do

by raxilia_running



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Het, Implied Han/Luke, Mutual Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Smut, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il punto, e Leia non riesce a mentire a se stessa al proposito, è che certi legami non li puoi recuperare magicamente solo perché all’improvviso sai che esistono. Sono stati soli per così tanto tempo, alla ricerca di una famiglia che sembrava perduta per sempre, che quando si sono ritrovati hanno temuto di non essere più capaci di sentirsi qualcosa di più che due perfetti estranei. Invece, inaspettatamente, sono riusciti a ricreare un contatto con una facilità che li ha quasi sorpresi… ma non quanto scoprire che il modo in cui hanno finito per voler stare assieme è molto diverso da come lo avevano immaginato.</i><br/>In cui Luke e Leia si allenano alle vie dei Jedi e provano a ricostruire il loro rapporto di gemelli separati alla nascita ma l'allenamento non va nella direzione sperata... o forse sì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you what could I do

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fic doveva uscire prima della fine del p0rn-fest. La [waifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryh_nyan) meravigliosa s'era impegnata pure a betarmelo in corsa, mentre cercava di non soccombere alla dura vita universitaria (poi dicono che noi giovani d'oggi non sappiamo cos'è la guerra *tumblr!gurl mode on*), ma mi è presa l'angoscia di vita che manco Kierkegaard e soprattutto il pesaculismo procrastinatore quindi, sadly, vede la luce solo adesso. *piange la sua schifezza*  
> La fanfic è il sequel ideale della HanLuke su Hoth. "Ideale" nel senso che dovrebbe svolgersi su quella linea di eventi (ovvero che ci son state "cose" fra Han e Luke ma poi i Jedi, la guerra, gli Ewok, "Leia è mia sorella", "mi faccio da parte perché vi amo troppo") e perché non segue l'universo canonico cinematografico, dato che qui Luke sta allenando Leia alle vie della Forza (come nei fumetti della serie "Legends"), com'era giusto che fosse, e Han non è regredito a Peter Pan per esigenze di trama. *random and useless shot fired*  
> Info su Coruscant e simili le ho prese dalla santa Wookieepedia e per il resto non so che altro dire. È una incest, meno male che avevo promesso di non cadere mai in questo baratro (ah, la coerenza non è una mia virtù), alla prima lettura mi sembrava caruccia, adesso non tanto ma è ordinaria amministrazione.  
> La dedico alla Panda, che doveva riceverla per il suo compleanno e, di nuovo, sono in ritardo MOSTRUOSO, spero che in un angolo nascosto del tuo cuore pandoso saprai perdonarmi. *piange in un angolo*  
> Come sempre, buona lettura, kudos e commenti manco ve li chiedo, tanto alla fine di 15.000 parole e rotti di delirio non ci arriverete. *musica drammatica*  
>  _Adieu!_

_There's no smoke without fire_  
_You're exactly who I want to be with_  
 _Without you_  
 _What could I do_

_And when I'm willing to call it a day_  
_Just when I won't take another chance_  
 _I hold your hand_  
**_(Without you | David Bowie)_ **

«Sei sicuro di farcela anche da solo?».

Leia gli sta davanti e indossa la sua divisa da allenamento, quella composta da un paio di pratici pantaloni mimetici, gemelli di quelli di suo fratello, e da una maglietta nera a dolcevita, che sarà pure attillata per agevolare al massimo i suoi movimenti ma fascia il suo seno in un modo meraviglioso, e Han non può proprio fare a meno di fissarla e pensare che, sì, se la mette da quel punto di vista, non può farcela assolutamente, anzi, la sua ragazza dovrebbe proprio restare lì e al diavolo tutto.

Invece «Ehi, per chi mi hai preso? La Repubblica te la faccio trovare più splendente di come l’hai lasciata!» replica orgoglioso, rivolgendole una smorfia supponente che gli guadagna un pugno divertito contro la spalla destra, e la Principessa – la _sua fidanzata_ – si lascia scappare un sorriso beffardo suo malgrado, mentre tutti i suoi tentativi di restare seria e compassata franano miseramente.

«Con Erredue e Trepio che ti controllano, di sicuro! Ah, comincio a pentirmi di aver accettato questa sessione straordinaria di allenamenti…» si lamenta, la voce di un tono improvvisamente più basso e le braccia conserte contro le costole, e scuote il capo con fare rassegnato. Per una volta è il capitano del Falcon a fare un passo avanti e allungare una mano verso di lei; Leia le avverte, prima ancora di vederle, contro la sua pelle, due dita gentili che le sollevano appena il mento e la invitano a rialzare il capo, solo per trovarsi davanti un paio di occhi scuri che sono insolitamente seri per il loro standard.

«Ehi, mi mancherai anche tu» mormora Han, un angolo della bocca piegato in una linea innaturalmente contorta, come se fosse ancora in tempo per darsi un tono. Il punto, con una donna pratica e diretta come Leia Organa, è che la sua estrema franchezza potrebbe – da qualcuno un po’ più permaloso e meno disposto a conoscerla – essere scambiata per una brusca superbia quasi insopportabile. In realtà al capitano piace che la sua donna sia così, soprattutto si sente sollevato di poter saltare tutte le smancerie e i giri di parole, così da non rimanere drammaticamente intrappolato in uno di quei rapporti scialbi e soffocanti, in cui dover stare attento persino al modo in cui si veste.

A volte, però, persino lui si stanca di ridurre tutto all’osso; e il modo in cui lo sguardo nocciola della Principessa replica ai suoi sussurri, il verso decisamente più gentile che prendono le sue labbra dipinte di rosso, il suo corpo che si scioglie da quella posa contratta e si preme contro il suo, lo rassicurano che niente cambierà dopo quell’assenza. Non in modo drammatico e irreparabile, per lo meno.

Si confondono entrambi nell’abbraccio che segue, nel bacio lungo e languido che si scambiano, come se dovessero salutarsi per una vita intera oppure farlo diventare qualcosa d’altro, di più profondo e intimo, decisamente non il genere di attività da svolgersi nell’hangar del rinnovato palazzo Organa.

«Mmh… una settimana separati potrebbe cominciare a diventare una difficoltà anche per me…» lo prende in giro Leia, alla fine, staccandosi appena dalla sua bocca ma ancora in piedi sulle punte, pronta a riprendere quel bacio da dove lo hanno interrotto, se Han facesse appena lo sforzo di sporgersi di nuovo in avanti. E in effetti il capitano del Falcon c’è l’ha tutta aggrappata alla nuca e alle spalle, ben intenzionato a dimostrarle che sarà ben più che semplicemente _difficile_ stare lontani per sette giorni di fila, ma il suo sguardo cade quasi per caso sull’ingresso dell’hangar e un mezzo sorriso beffardo gli illumina il viso di una luce strana.

«Nah, penso che avrai abbastanza compagnia da non sentire troppo la mia mancanza».

Non è battuta che uno come Han direbbe con tanta nonchalance, non fosse per l’arrivo, troppo a tempo con la loro lieve separazione per non essere calcolato, di un terzo elemento che è probabilmente l’unica altra persona nella galassia, se si escludono Leia e Chewbacca, a destare il suo pieno e totale interesse.

I passi di Luke Skywalker risuonano appena contro le pareti metalliche dell’hangar, attenti a passare inosservati per non arrecare eccessivo fastidio, ma la sua tuta da pilota è una macchia arancio e bianca che difficilmente lo rende etereo quanto vorrebbe agli occhi dei presenti, che si voltano nella sua direzione e, se il gesto con cui girano il capo è praticamente identico, gli sguardi che gli rivolgono non potrebbero essere più diversi.

«Se volete, vi lascio un altro po’ da soli a… uh… fare le vostre cose, non c’è fretta…» esclama, a metà fra il servizievole e il canzonatorio, e fa tutto il possibile per non fissare troppo sua sorella che invece, un braccio attorno alla vita di Han e le spalle cinte in un abbraccio sottile, non si perde nemmeno il movimento più inconsulto delle sue dita aggrappate al casco bianco.

Si concentra totalmente su Han mentre «Oh, no, di fretta ce n’è, eccome! Più tardi partiamo e più tardi ritorneremo!» la sente protestare e si pente immediatamente di aver scelto di fare del capitano l’oggetto di tutta la sua attenzione, perché diventa quasi impossibile reggere il suo sguardo e restare impassibile. Lo fissasse storto, per lo meno, riuscirebbe ad accettarlo molto più facilmente di quell’occhiata curiosa e quasi… intenerita?, che gli sta rivolgendo.

Resta comunque difficile trovarsi in presenza del capitano da un po’ di tempo a questa parte – Leia o non Leia di mezzo – che, a proposito, borbotta qualcosa sulla tuta che va a indossare ma né lui né _il suo amico_ sembrano afferrare pienamente il senso di quelle parole. Luke, per esempio, non sa nemmeno se riuscirà a pronunciarne almeno due o tre di senso compiuto, almeno per riempire il silenzio breve ma imbarazzante che già si sta espandendo fra di loro, come una nube di vapori tossici di Quesh.

E poi non è che loro due siano mai stati particolarmente ferrati nei discorsi seri. Ottimi conversatori quando si tratta di parlare di minuzie trascurabili ma guai ad affrontare qualche argomento un attimo più complesso; lì ci vuole come minimo la mediazione della Principessa, che però non sembra intenzionata a venire in loro soccorso al momento.

«Allora…» esordisce Luke, schiarendosi la voce con un colpo di tosse opportunamente mascherato dietro il pugno chiuso, premuto contro la bocca «… sicuro di farcela a restare una settimana da solo?».

A quel punto Han scoppia in una risata, che non è forzata né esagerata ma genuinamente sorpresa da quell’uscita, e gli cala una manata contro la spalla che, a tutta prima, lo fa semplicemente sobbalzare per l’impatto.

«Hai appena detto la stessa cosa di Leia! Se non vi conoscessi, direi che vi siete messi d’accordo, ma sarà tutta una cosa di voi “gemelli della Forza”, eh?» esclama nel suo tono più sbruffone e scuote la testa un paio di volte, mentre il Cavaliere Jedi si rilassa leggermente sotto la sua presa, ringraziando la Forza per quella gaffe che ha dissolto in un istante qualsiasi traccia di tensione nell’aria.

«No, Han, è che ti conosciamo bene» lo rimprovera e la sua voce si fa più baldanzosa, mentre si preme le nocche contro un fianco e gli lancia un’occhiata rassegnata, come a dire che i mesi passano, le responsabilità crescono, ma il carattere di Han Solo resta sempre a dir poco _impossibile_.

«Oh, piccolo, adesso non provare a fare l’uomo maturo con me! Mi avete pure lasciato quelle due balie robotiche a sorvegliarmi, sai che spasso!» sbuffa il capitano e pare quasi voglia metter su la parte dell’offeso – mentre l’amico ringrazia che non abbia fatto allusioni sul fatto che né R2D2 né C3PO li accompagneranno in quel viaggio – quando la mano grande ancora ferma contro la sua spalla approfondisce la stretta in quello che potrebbe essere l’abbozzo di un abbraccio e Luke è costretto a sollevare il capo di scatto.

Quello che si trova davanti sono un paio di occhi scuri che lo fissano con fare stranamente incoraggiante e poi Han si sporge nella sua direzione, troppo vicino anche per la frase che deve sussurrare, ma troppo lontano per fare altro che parlargli.

«Piuttosto, mi raccomando, tu. Stai attento a quella lì, le ci vuole un niente a metterti all’angolo!» ridacchia e l’amico è troppo occupato a maledirsi per il modo in cui il suo corpo continua a reagire a una vicinanza che loro due non condividono più da prima ancora che il capitano finisse intrappolato nel famigerato blocco di grafite, per carpire null’altro che il significato più superficiale di quella battuta.

«Oh, manterrò la guardia alta, non ti preoccupare!» lo rassicura ma da lì a riuscire a staccare lo sguardo azzurro dal suo ce ne vuole. Che Han neanche faccia una mossa per sciogliersi da quella posa che dovrebbe essere perfettamente innocente, non gli rende più facile provare a ritornare con i piedi per terra.

«Andiamo?».

Ci pensa Leia, ancora una volta, e Luke è talmente assorto nel suo momento di contemplazione ben poco ascetico, che sobbalza per la seconda volta in meno di cinque minuti, quando le braccia di sua sorella si chiudono attorno al suo gomito e il suo corpo infagottato nella tuta arancione si preme tutto contro la sua spalla.

È Han il primo di loro due a distogliere lo sguardo, solo per puntarlo tutto su Leia assieme al suo dito indice, che le sfiora una clavicola con fare accusatorio mentre esclama: «Comunque non capisco perché non avete preso il Falcon».

Luke e Leia si scambiano uno sguardo corrucciato, come se dovessero spiegare a un bambino piccolo che il fuoco scotta, a toccarlo, e poi è lei a fare da portavoce per entrambi, alzando gli occhi al cielo ed esclamando: «Perché l’ultima volta non volevi più farci partire! Ci hai riempito di raccomandazioni e poi hai passato i quattro giorni successivi al nostro ritorno a esaminare ogni centimetro quadrato di quella maledetta nave spaziale alla ricerca di graffi inesistenti, Han!».

Suo fratello si limita ad annuire solennemente, respingendo in pieno lo sguardo con cui Han cerca la sua complicità per cavarsi da quell’orribile accusa, e a quel punto tocca a lui sollevare lo sguardo al cielo e sbottare impermalito: «Ma mica è perché non mi fido! Si tratta solo di manutenzione, va trattata con delicatezza!».

«Povera, la tua bambina!» lo riprende Leia, divertita, e il capitano pare essere pronto a un’altra schermaglia a base di battutine, ma il modo in cui il suo indice ancora puntato contro il volto della sua ragazza si scioglie in un palmo aperto, che si poggia in una carezza ironica sulla sua guancia, risolve prematuramente ogni contesa.

«Affronteremo con calma l’argomento quando tornerai, _tesoro_ » esclama alla fine, più piccato di quanto vorrebbe suonare, ma la linguaccia che Leia gli rivolge gli strappa un sorriso, prima che abbia il tempo di aggiungere altro e alla fine, a corto di parole, si limita a chinarsi e lasciarle un altro bacio sulla punta delle labbra. Luke non ha neanche il tempo di volgere lo sguardo altrove, ancora coinvolto in quello strano abbraccio allargato in cui Han tiene catturati entrambi, che l’amico si è già staccato da sua sorella e la sua mano gli sta scompigliando la zazzera di capelli biondi in una carezza, che è talmente intrisa di non detti e raccomandazioni sparse che qualsiasi frase di circostanza sarebbe fuori luogo.

Si limitano a scambiarsi un’occhiata e tanto basta perché si districhino da quell’intreccio precario, che fa difetto a tutti e tre lasciare. Leia è la prima ad allontanarsi e Han li segue con lo sguardo, osserva il modo in cui Luke solleva il braccio per circondarle le spalle ma poi lo lascia sospeso a mezz’aria, quasi ci avesse ripensato e non volesse più toccarla, limitandosi a cederle il passo per farla salire sulla navetta biposto prima di lui.

Sembra che debbano partire per un viaggio dall’esito incerto, neanche fossero coinvolti nuovamente in qualche lotta intestina contro l’Impero. Di incerta in realtà non c’è la sopravvivenza della loro vita ma di _altro_ e persino Han non riesce a ignorare la fitta di ansia indefinibile che gli stringe lo stomaco, a vederli partire. Che lui sappia, in fondo, non rende le cose più facili di quanto avrebbe creduto.

«Allora andiamo…».

La voce di Luke rimbomba negli altoparlanti del suo casco e Leia socchiude gli occhi, concedendosi un breve momento di riflessione. Sente la sua esitazione, anche se non attraverso la sua voce – che pure si aggrappa alle sue decisioni con un’aspettativa difficilmente ignorabile – e immagina perfettamente il genere di sguardo che Han sta rivolgendo a entrambi dall’interno dell’hangar. Fuori dal portellone già aperto sfrecciano le migliaia e migliaia di navette da trasporto di quell’immenso formicaio brulicante che è Coruscant ma è una quiete invidiabile, in confronto alla confusione di pensieri che si agitano e lottano per uscir fuori dal suo cranio tutti assieme.

«Certo, Luke. Andiamo» esclama alla fine ed è come se una pace, illusoria e contraffatta, si facesse spazio dentro di lei a quell’affermazione. Suo fratello accende i motori e si prepara al viaggio che li attende prima di atterrare a Dagobah, lunghissimo ma in ogni caso, a detta di Leia, per una distanza fin troppo piccola rispetto a tutte le cose che avranno da dirsi, una volta arrivati a destinazione.

* * *

 

Di Dagobah Leia non ha una considerazione molto alta. Capisce le spiegazioni di Luke, comprende anche perché suo fratello abbia tanta stima di quell’eremo putrido che puzza di umidità, è troppo caldo e popolato di abitanti ben poco raccomandabili, e persino lei – grazie ai poteri di cui è dotata – ne riconosce certi tratti eccezionali come anche il motivo per cui è il miglior luogo possibile per i loro allenamenti.

Questo non toglie che preferirebbe essere rinchiusa in un’arena a combattere un manipolo di Nexus, piuttosto che pernottarci più del necessario. Direbbe persino che quel nome basta a risvegliare in lei solo pessimi ricordi, non foss’altro che allenarsi in compagnia di Luke Skywalker è a suo modo un’attività piacevole, anche se gli esercizi a cui la sottopone e si sottopone sono sfiancanti e spesso anche frustranti; a volte le sembra persino che ci provi un certo gusto, ad assegnarle compiti strani di cui non comprende appieno il valore didattico.

Il primo giorno su Dagobah scorre abbastanza monotono e tranquillo, fra il sistemare i pochi bagagli che si sono portati dietro e l’ambientarsi nuovamente in un posto che sta diventando un po’ la loro seconda casa, vogliano o non vogliano. Lei e Luke non si parlano molto, a stento persino si sfiorano, e poi suo fratello ha l’idea di cominciare ad allenarsi partendo da quello che Leia ama più delle loro trasferte solitarie: i duelli con le spade laser.

Forse c’è qualcosa di insolitamente infantile nell’entusiasmo con cui la Principessa Organa si approccia a quella parte del suo addestramento ma ci sono molti motivi per amarlo, non ultimo il fatto che le sembra di trasformarsi in uno di quei principi di cui da piccola ha letto tanto e con tanto interesse da desiderare di esserlo con tutte le sue forze, un salvatore e non una persona da salvare.

E poi la spada che brandisce è un regalo di Luke, gliel’ha costruita personalmente – come ha fatto con la sua – e l’ha calibrata apposta perché si adatti a perfezione alla sua presa, neanche fosse fatta per restarle incollata alla mano come un prolungamento del suo stesso braccio. Per quanto riguarda il colore della sua lama, un viola acceso, alla sua obiezione «È perché sono donna?», la risposta di Luke è stata che un solo Jedi prima di lei aveva brandito una spada di quella tonalità, un Maestro tanto forte e rispettato da riuscire a mettere alle strette persino il fu Imperatore Palpatine. Insomma, che Luke la stimi capace di grandi cose era stato così assodato che ogni voglia polemica era sparita dai pensieri di sua sorella all’istante.

L’allenamento era stato serrato e duro come sempre e il momento del riposo era arrivato tanto tardi ed era stato tanto desiderato, che entrambi erano sprofondati in un sonno ininterrotto e privo di sogni più o meno bizzarri.

«Oggi niente spade laser, credo che sia il momento giusto per ripassare un po’ di scacchi mentali, ieri ero un po’ fuori forma…» mormora Luke la mattina del secondo giorno, sbocconcellando pensosamente la sua barretta energetica come se fosse addirittura gustosa. Leia invece nemmeno finge di accontentarsi del sottile strato di cioccolata che dovrebbe rendere appetibile quel concentrato di nutrienti e fa una smorfia schifata, ingollandola in tre morsi netti ed esclamando: «O forse sono io che sto diventando più brava».

Luke non è Han e a quell’accenno non si impermalisce ma le rivolge un sorriso gentile, annuendo silenziosamente, prima di ingoiare faticosamente un altro morso della sua barretta e replicare, lo sguardo azzurro fisso sulle sue guance arrossate dal caldo: «Quello sicuramente. Sei un’ottima allieva, impari in fretta e… beh, questo mi rende le cose più facili, visto che ancora non ho ben capito cosa sto facendo con te».

Poi qualcosa sembra oscurargli la mente o più semplicemente si rende conto di stare osservando Leia con uno sguardo imbambolato che giudica a dir poco imbarazzante – e forse persino fastidioso per chi ne è oggetto – e fa per tornare a concentrarsi sul resto della sua barretta, quando le dita di sua sorella strisciano sul suo polso, stringendosi attorno al suo pollice in una presa leggera, che lo costringe a prestare tutta la sua attenzione solo e soltanto a lei.

«Forse non stai seguendo un metodo preciso ma ti assicuro che stai andando meglio di quel che credi».

Leia lo osserva, il capo piegato contro una spalla, lo sguardo nocciola intriso di rassicurazioni che non c’è nemmeno bisogno di esprimere a parole, e lui si ritrova a ricambiare la sua presa in un modo tanto naturale e automatico che gli farebbe male persino anche solo pensare di scacciarla, di allontanarsi e di reprimere quell’onda di calore che gli fa avvampare ancora di più le guance, e sia ringraziato il clima assurdo di quel pianeta a cui dare la colpa per i suoi inopportuni rossori.

Luke stringe le labbra in una linea sottile e tormentata, rigirandosi la mano piccola di sua sorella contro il palmo, la punta del pollice che scivola su ogni nocca come se volesse imprimersi la sensazione dura delle ossa in mente, e torna a fissarla in viso e quanta forza d’animo ci vuole per limitarsi a sussurrare un circostanziato: «Speriamo che sia così…» per non compromettersi e sporgersi troppo, perfino tirarsela un po’ contro e poi… e poi cosa?

E poi nulla, il Cavaliere Jedi si ricorda di avere ancora una barretta che aspetta di essere consumata nell’altra mano e si impegna in quell’operazione ma Leia non si sfila dalla sua presa, la ricambia, finché addirittura non si ritrova con le dita intrecciate alle sue e non sa neanche bene com’è successo. Conosce ancora relativamente poco del suo passato e non sa cosa quel gesto possa risvegliare in lui ma lei si sente improvvisamente catapultata ai suoi dodici anni, a quegli amori di carta fatti per appassire e seccarsi troppo presto ma così delicati nel loro schiudere i petali, un tocco imbarazzato dopo l’altro, come se in quello stringersi di mani ci fosse qualcosa di più trasgressivo di ogni amplesso perverso la sua mente possa immaginare… e lei sa essere molto fantasiosa, quando vuole.

Restano per qualche minuto così, Luke che continua a mangiare piano e lei che gli sta di fronte, mano nella mano, con la tentazione di sbirciargli dentro ma con il suo potere ben imbrigliato, perché non si azzardi a strisciare oltre la superficie di quel corpo amato così vicino al suo. È strano quello che prova per Luke e ha voluto credere a lungo, dopo la sua rivelazione, che quel sentimento indefinito a metà fra una malinconia inspiegabile e un affetto torpido e gonfio di calore e ansia fosse solo il risultato del loro legame di sangue, l’effetto collaterale di quel potere che scorre nelle vene di entrambi e li rende così speciali.

Il punto, e Leia non riesce a mentire a se stessa al proposito, è che certi legami non li puoi recuperare magicamente solo perché all’improvviso sai che esistono. Sono stati soli per così tanto tempo, alla ricerca di una famiglia che sembrava perduta per sempre, che quando si sono ritrovati hanno temuto di non essere più capaci di sentirsi qualcosa di più che due perfetti estranei. Invece, inaspettatamente, sono riusciti a ricreare un contatto con una facilità che li ha quasi sorpresi… ma non quanto scoprire che il modo in cui hanno finito per voler stare assieme è molto diverso da come lo avevano immaginato.

E se per Luke è già devastante il doversi confrontare con la constatazione che il suo primo amore si è rivelato essere nientemeno che sua sorella gemella, Leia si trova pure divisa a metà in una situazione in cui non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi andare a ficcare in vita sua. Sarebbe stato più facile se Luke non fosse stato suo fratello? Forse sì, almeno per tutte le implicazioni morali che quella loro assurda cotta proibita mai consumata si porta dietro; forse no, perché spiegare a Han e a se stessa tutto il carico di sentimenti fortissimi che trovano spazio nel suo cuore, senza nulla sottrarre a ciò che prova per il capitano del Falcon, sarebbe stato più complicato.

«Che ne dici, cominciamo?».

A Luke costa una fatica immane dover sollevare nuovamente il capo e smettere di fingere di masticare una barretta che è già sparita dalla sua mano da parecchi secondi ma per sua fortuna lo sguardo di sua sorella è perso in lontananza e almeno non deve affrontarlo, non subito per lo meno. Poi Leia si riscuote e prende un’espressione più pratica, mentre annuisce e: «Sì, vediamo un po’ se questa volta riesco a batterti in meno di tre minuti».

«Stai migliorando ma adesso non montiamoci la testa, Leia!» la canzona dolcemente lui, troppo preso dalle dita ancora intrecciate alle sue per riuscire a essere sarcastico come vorrebbe e si alzano in piedi quasi all’unisono, senza interrompere quel contatto finché non raggiungono il punto designato a ospitare quel momento del loro addestramento.

Gli “scacchi mentali”, come li chiama scherzosamente sua sorella, non sono altro che le loro solite schermaglie fisiche, con e senza la spada laser, ma tutte proiettate nelle loro teste. Come Luke le ripete spesso, dopotutto, “usare la Forza” non è una formula vuota che indica semplicemente la capacità di spostare oggetti imbrigliando quel potere che entrambi percepiscono.

Usare la Forza significa anche imparare a sfruttare quel flusso di energia cosmica dalla natura indefinibile per prevedere le mosse dell’avversario e difendersi e contrattaccare in maniera efficace, senza ricorrere ai propri poteri per offendere ma per neutralizzare. E quale modo migliore di esercitare le proprie abilità di preveggenza che imbastire un’intera, peculiarissima partita di scacchi nelle loro menti?

Luke e Leia si siedono sul terreno umido di Dagobah, di fronte allo stagno nebbioso dei troppi vapori che ne esalano dal pelo dell’acqua e sotto cui borbottano strane creature tentacolate, ripiegando le gambe nella posizione del loto, le mani posate morbidamente contro l’angolo delle ginocchia. Gli occhi azzurri di suo fratello saettano verso il basso, evitando il contatto visivo finché le palpebre di Leia non si chiudono perfettamente, e solo a quel punto lui si concede di squadrarla un attimo di più, con una discrezione persa e imbarazzata che lo costringe a richiudere rapidamente i suoi occhi e immergersi nel flusso formicolante ed euforico di vita che li circonda entrambi.

Il vortice brillante che percepisce più che vedere realmente, lo attira in direzione dell’aura vivace e familiare che si staglia di fronte a lui. Non è nella mente di sua sorella che finisce né Leia si lascia fagocitare dal potere immenso ma placidamente trattenuto che le balla davanti in una galassia di scintille ammiccanti. L’entità della Forza che scorre attorno e dentro di loro è molto simile ma assai diverso è il modo in cui la trattano: Leia è desiderosa di lasciarla fluire fuori tutta, come il mare gonfiato da un vento tempestoso; Luke la tiene a bada, come un fuoco che arde lentamente sotto le ceneri, un rivolo di fumo dopo l’altro che si innalza verso l’alto.

Si ritrovano a metà strada, in un luogo etereo che non è il mondo materiale che abitano ma nemmeno la dimensione astratta in cui si ritrovano gli spiriti dei maestri Jedi che li hanno preceduti. È quella piattaforma tutta virtuale che hanno costruito insieme, in cui non sono più seduti ma in piedi uno di fronte all’altro, nella posa di riposo che due Jedi assumono sempre all’inizio di un combattimento. Niente spade laser, per questa volta, e la cosa un po’ preoccupa Luke e un po’ fa increspare le labbra di Leia in un sorriso furbo, come se non aspettasse altro che quell’occasione per mettersi in mostra. I loro corpi veri non muovono un muscolo, mentre il primo a rompere la stasi virtuale che tiene in sospeso le loro menti è proprio Luke, che le mostra come condurrebbe il primo attacco, scoprendosi in un prevedibile gancio destro diretto al suo stomaco. La reazione di Leia è apparentemente tanto spontanea e tanto meditata, nel modo in cui fa un balzo all’indietro e poi carica tutto il peso sul piede in posizione più avanzata, per sollevarsi sulla punta e sferrare un calcio diretto al suo volto. Luke cadrebbe a terra, anche in quel mondo virtuale, ma la sua prossima mossa è una reazione calibrata in tempo perfetto ed è la sua mano stesa a frapporsi fra il suo zigomo e il collo del piede di sua sorella e lo stallo ricomincerebbe, se lui non voltasse bruscamente il palmo per afferrarle la caviglia.

Ma è il nulla ciò che si trova a stringere, perché Leia prevede anche quella mossa e si stacca da lui un attimo prima, dondolandosi all’indietro sul tallone per poi sferrare una ginocchiata con la gamba ancora piegata a mezz’aria. È rapida nelle sue decisioni, sua sorella, e lineare; non si limita ad agire per reazione ma ha iniziativa e sangue freddo e la cosa non lo stupisce, viste le sue qualità diplomatiche e la prontezza con cui ha saputo gestire ben altro tipo di lotte, in passato. Oltretutto gli fa bene confrontarsi con un’avversaria simile: che Leia gli voglia bene non toglie che sia implacabile nei suoi allenamenti e non c’è un solo istante in cui lui abbia davvero la possibilità di abbassare la guardia. Non all’inizio, per lo meno.

Il suo avambraccio cala in una linea obliqua, parando anche quel colpo, e non c’è bisogno di parole né di sguardi, in quell’universo costruiti dalla Forza imbrigliata dai loro stessi pensieri, perché Leia capisca il verso delle riflessioni di suo fratello a proposito del suo modo di combattere. Sembrano completarsi a vicenda, Luke sempre sulla difensiva mentre arretra e la attira in trappola prima di contrattaccare, e lei, così aggressiva e pronta, mentre gli va dietro e ribatte colpo su colpo ai suoi assalti a tradimento.

Gli inizi dei loro scontri sono sempre così, prevedibili, concitati, euforici a dir poco: per entrambi sono come un copione già scritto, perché sulle prime mosse nessuno dei due ha voglia di scoprirsi troppo o giocare di fantasia, col rischio di subire qualche colpo per troppa imprudenza. Poi si sciolgono, seguono le molteplici strade che la Forza srotola davanti a loro, imboccando con sempre meno esitazione il sentiero giusto, quello che porta alla mossa successiva e permette di contrattaccare, mostrando però sempre e comunque il fianco all’altro. È a quel punto che le loro azioni diventano più naturali e in quel luogo senza filtri, in cui non c’è mediazione fra il pensiero e la sua rappresentazione, capita che entrambi possano intravedere chiaramente anche immagini che con il combattimento hanno poco o nulla a che vedere.

Non è colpa di nessuno, in realtà, e Luke gliel’ha spiegato più di una volta: quelle divagazioni sono quasi naturali al loro grado di addestramento e diventano molto più frequenti quando hanno acquisito tanta dimestichezza nelle loro partite.

La colpa nasce, però, quando Luke si lascia tentare dalla vicinanza estrema di sua sorella, dal suo viso brillante di sudore e distorto dallo sforzo persino nella cornice virtuale del loro scontro, che gli saetta più vicino dei suoi pugni e dei suoi calci. La divagazione diventa imbarazzante quando la sua mano tesa a punta di lancia si dissolve nel tentativo di una carezza contro la guancia oppure quando la presa sul suo polso per fermare un pugno alle costole si fa meno salda e risale fino al gomito, per tirarsela più vicina, braccio e tutto il resto attaccato dietro.

La divagazione diventa una strada pericolosa da percorrere assieme, quando gli addestramenti si susseguono e sua sorella non ignora quegli approcci abortiti di annullare ogni distanza fra di loro e non certo per batterla. La divagazione diventa una tentazione colpevole, quando anche Leia sembra spogliarsi di un bel pezzo della sua competitività per dimostrarsi più conciliante, rubandogli il compito di tirarselo dietro e lasciandolo avvicinare così tanto che mascherare quei gesti in mosse da combattimento diventa pressoché impossibile.

La prima volta che per poco non l’ha baciata, in quel mondo virtuale dove dovrebbero solo giocare a divinare l’uno le intenzioni dell’altra, ha avuto la prontezza di scostarsi all’ultimo secondo e fingere che fosse solo un banale diversivo. La seconda volta ha interrotto bruscamente il contatto telepatico, perché tutto quello spazio di manovra non ce l’aveva. La terza volta Leia ha deciso per entrambi e lo ha sorpreso così piacevolmente che Luke, ancora una gamba sospesa a mezz’aria e il pugno chiuso di sua sorella che gli sfiorava una spalla, s’è ritrovato ad aggrapparsi al suo polso per non cadere e l’ha ricambiata senza un attimo di esitazione.

I rimorsi sono arrivati dopo, assieme alle spiegazioni, le scuse, i «ma è accaduto solo nelle nostre menti» e i «mi sono distratto», ma soprattutto la persistente sensazione che Leia l’avesse voluto mettere alla prova con quell’azzardo. Luke non era stato, dopotutto, così preso da non accorgersi che sua sorella provasse la medesima confusione che aveva cominciato a rendere i loro addestramenti uno strano miscuglio di ammaestramenti a combattere e tentativi di capire e capirsi meglio.

Lui aveva addosso la responsabilità immensa di ricostruire un Ordine che aveva fallito la sua missione e non lasciarsi tentare da quel medesimo potere che tanto a fondo aveva traviato suo padre. Lei aveva una Repubblica intera da rifondare, certe derive pericolosissime da controllare, la necessità di non fidarsi quasi di nessuno per non commettere gli stessi errori di sua madre. Appoggiarsi l’uno all’altra non era stata una scelta ma una necessità dettata da tanti motivi, che con l’attrazione inestinguibile che provavano c’entrava solo in parte.

E poi c’era Han, c’era quello che era stato per Luke e quello che adesso era per Leia, un rapporto indefinito e indefinibile a cui si poteva dare mille nomi ma che era difficile da spiegare – e loro avevano il vantaggio di potersi guardare dentro, se permettevano all’altro di dare una sbirciata.

C’era Han e le loro divagazioni, sempre più frequenti, sempre più pericolose, sempre più spinte in avanti, a un certo punto erano diventate troppo palesi per fare finta che accadessero solo nella loro mente.

C’era Han e c’era Luke che non aveva voglia di mentire e Leia che aveva bisogno di cominciare a mettere un po’ di punti fermi nella sua vita.

Ma Luke oggi si sente più tranquillo, come se averne parlato fosse servito a metterci una pietra sopra, come se aver ottenuto il perdono del suo migliore amico – era perdono? Forse la loro discussione non era andata nella direzione che credeva, a ripensarci – fosse stato un segnale che potevano lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e ricominciare a essere soltanto un fratello e una sorella, un Maestro e un’Allieva che si allenavano senza secondo fini.

E Leia questa volta sembra seriamente intenzionata a non dargli tregua, quando lo attacca e lui prevede già la sua mano che si allunga e lo afferra per la collottola, intenzionata a usare il suo slancio per proiettarlo a terra, ma la lascia fare, solo per insinuare un piede contro la sua caviglia e ribaltarla in uno sgambetto che sfrutta la sua unica apertura, colpevolmente palese. Leia cade a terra di schiena, sulla loro scacchiera virtuale, vittima della sua condotta troppo aggressiva, e Luke, che non infierirebbe per principio neppure durante un allenamento, neanche le dice che il punto questa volta spetta a lui.

Allunga persino una mano, per aiutarla a rialzarsi, e lì commette il suo secondo errore, perché smette di prevedere per un solo istante, appoggiandosi al pregiudizio che sua sorella scaccerà il suo palmo per rialzarsi da sola. Invece la mano di Leia compare assolutamente dal nulla e si aggrappa alla sua, mentre la sorpresa successiva è la mossa con cui lo attira contro il suo piede premuto contro la sua pancia e lo ribalta all’indietro, prima che suo fratello possa approntare una contromossa di qualsiasi genere.

Un istante dopo è lui quello che finisce con le spalle a terra e la pancia all’aria e persino in quel mondo virtuale si ritrova a sbattere le palpebre incredulo, talmente concentrato nel rimproverarsi di essersi lasciato giocare con tanta facilità, da prestare il fianco a Leia per la sua ultima mossa. La sente ridere e la sua risata riecheggia, facendo vibrare forte, come onde increspate dal vento, le pareti della loro scacchiera e il suo cuore in petto, neanche quella risata fosse reale e si insinuasse nei suoi timpani, fin quasi a intossicarlo e strappargli un sorriso. Riderebbe anche lui, a quel punto, se non fosse che Leia si rivolta sulle mani e sulle ginocchia e si sporge sulla sua testa ed è così bella con quell’espressione leggera e divertita che raramente le attraversa il viso severo, che la prossima mossa di Luke sarebbe persino _baciarla_ ma non lo fa.

Non lo fa perché sono le labbra di Leia a posarsi sulla sua guancia, appena sopra lo zigomo, in un bacio all’apparenza così innocuo eppure così carico di sottintesi che lui si lascerebbe trascinare anche subito nella simulazione affannata e impaziente di tutto quello che un gesto così semplice potrebbe scatenare, se non fosse che la sensazione che gli scava sulla pelle un solco rosso di imbarazzo e di voglia è _troppo reale_ per essere semplicemente nelle loro menti.

Apre gli occhi ed è come se venissero trascinati in basso da una cascata, un precipitare improvviso che spezza ogni equilibrio e li manda col sedere per terra ed è nella stessa posizione che ha assunto quando hanno cominciato la loro partita tutta particolare che si ritrova. Chi non è al suo posto è Leia e a Luke neanche serve alzare troppo lo sguardo per ritrovarsela esattamente davanti al viso, sporta sulle ginocchia verso di lui, troppo vicina al suo zigomo per non capire che quello che hanno appena vissuto non è successo solo nelle loro teste.

«Leia… Leia, no… noi due… Han…» esordisce, a corto di fiato, parole, ragionamenti per opporsi a qualcosa che ha pregato succedesse per mesi o più esattamente per anni, prima con trepidazione e poi quasi con terrore.

Leia scuote la testa, però, con un’apparente sicurezza che le invidia e lo spaventa, e spalanca le palpebre, fissandolo con una serietà che non ha più voglia di rimandare le spiegazioni a un “dopo” che potrebbe non arrivare mai: «Han non c’entra con tutto questo, Luke. Ne abbiamo già parlato con lui. Questa cosa riguarda solo noi due».

Luke freme e stringe le labbra, mentre vorrebbe dire e fare tante cose contemporaneamente, come stringere Leia contro il suo petto e dimenticare tutto quello che sanno di loro due ma anche allontanarla e ricordarle che se vogliono discuterne seriamente tutto quel contatto fisico deve finire e subito. Invece non si muove e nell’equilibrio precario che ancora lo tiene alla giusta distanza da lei, decide di obiettare in ogni caso.

«Che cosa vogliamo dirci, Leia? Che siamo fratello e sorella, anche se fino a qualche tempo fa nemmeno avremmo potuto immaginarlo…».

«Appunto, prima non lo sapevamo. E le parentele non scattano in automatico, non puoi spingere un bottone e resettare tutto e fingere che tutto quello che provi non abbia più senso».

Leia lo interrompe, una mano affondata nel terreno morbido, l’altra posata sul suo ginocchio, per non cadere e finirgli addosso, per non assecondare lo slancio che la spinge a fregarsene di tutti quegli astrusi ragionamenti e quelle definizioni scomode. E poi tocca a lei crollare il capo, sconfitta, e attirare su di sé lo sguardo incuriosito di suo fratello – _suo fratello_ , dannazione ai loro geni, perché doveva nascere così carino? – e nell’incrinatura della sua voce Luke riconosce qualcosa.

«Ci abbiamo già provato, Luke, per mesi e mesi, a ridimensionare i nostri sentimenti, a… ripulire il nostro affetto da certe scorie… no, non le posso chiamare così, non c’è niente di cattivo in quello che sento per te… ma non posso più fingere che vada tutto bene se nemmeno durante un allenamento mentale riesco ad affrontarti e restare impassibile alla tua vicinanza».

Luke riconosce i suoi stessi dubbi, in quello sfogo estenuato, nella mano sottile che dal ginocchio si sposta sulla spalla e poi sulla sua guancia, proprio sul punto in cui le sue labbra si sono posate qualche istante prima. Non è che Leia sia più sicura di lui, è che vorrebbe ritrovarla, quella sicurezza, è che «Non ho voglia di mentire, Luke, né a me stessa, né a te, né ad Han» si ritrova a spiegargli e quando lo sguardo azzurro di suo fratello si incrocia con il suo, sa che questo è l’unico momento giusto per parlarne, non ci sarà un’altra occasione.

«Non mi va di vivere una menzogna che non riusciamo a tenere in piedi neanche per due giorni di seguito. Finiremo solo per ficcarci in una situazione sgradevole, se continuiamo a reprimere un sentimento del genere, Luke».

L’obiezione che il Cavaliere Jedi vorrebbe rivolgerle Leia lo avverte tutto, nel suo sguardo e nella sua mente, prima ancora che riesca ad aprire bocca e scuote il capo, precedendolo in un’esclamazione ancora più densa di urgenza della precedente.

«Lo so che siamo fratelli, Luke. Non c’è un solo momento in cui me lo dimentico, quando ti guardo, e vedo Luke Skywalker, prima di vedere mio fratello».

La bocca di Luke diventa una virgola storta, piena di imbarazzo e compiacimento assieme a quelle parole, perché che la sua bella principessa ricambi i suoi sentimenti lo rende così felice che quasi riesce a dimenticarsi che si tratta anche di sua sorella gemella.

«A questo punto penso che tu abbia capito fin troppo bene che è lo stesso anche per me…» esordisce lui ma poi si blocca e torna a fissarsi le unghie irregolari e sporche di terra, incapace di dare voce a tutti i suoi pensieri. Si chiede se sia davvero così giusto abbandonarsi a quello che sente senza opporre più alcuna resistenza. Ancora di più, si chiede quanto sia giusto portare fino in fondo quel contatto, ora che è anche il Maestro di Leia e dovrebbe insegnarle le vie della Forza, non abbandonarsi al desiderio spietato che lo spinge a buttarsi ogni remora alle spalle solo per stringerla fra le sue braccia e lasciare che tutte le loro schermaglie amorose da mentali diventino drammaticamente _reali_.

Leia lo fissa di sotto in su, cercando il suo sguardo azzurro che ancora cerca di sfuggirle e quando lo trova, le dita ancora poggiate contro la sua guancia e sul suo mento, è lesta a chiedergli in un sussurro: «Non è solo… la natura del nostro legame a preoccuparti, non è così, Luke?».

Luke Skywalker sospira e di fronte agli occhi nocciola di sua sorella, ricolmi di domande e dell’onestissima voglia di conoscere ogni problema che lo affligge, capisce che nascondersi serve davvero a poco.

Si stringe così nelle spalle e «Il Maestro Yoda mi ha parlato, in quel poco tempo che abbiamo avuto a disposizione, di come… i Jedi fossero tenuti a una sorta di celibato, per mantenere il distacco dalle passioni più violente, quelle che… potrebbero trascinare una persona al Lato Oscuro, perché la sete di possesso è sbagliata e… come Jedi e sensitivi della Forza dovremmo essere in risonanza profonda con ogni parte del nostro universo…».

Luke gesticola, le parole che all’inizio vengono fuori a fatica dalla sua bocca, come il motore di un X-Wing che si rimette in moto dopo anni di inattività e tutta la sabbia di Tatooine pare essersi infilata dentro a forza e non c’è bullone o rondella che non strida nel disperato tentativo di seguire la spinta propulsiva dell’accensione.

Leia però saggiamente non lo interrompe, inclina un po’ il capo contro una spalla e segue il suo discorso con perplesso interesse, un sopracciglio sollevato e tanta voglia ben impressa in fronte di mettere in discussione ogni singola parola. E Luke ringrazia, silenziosamente, di poter finalmente avere qualcuno – di avere _lei_ – con cui discutere di tutti quegli argomenti, che a rimuginarci su da solo, ne sarebbe impazzito sicuramente nel giro di pochi mesi.

«… ma io non sono così convinto. Penso che sia uno sbaglio. Penso che forse questa… compassione equanime verso tutte le cose vada bene per alcune persone ma non… non puoi costringere ogni persona a percepire così i suoi rapporti umani. Siamo tutti… tutti diversi in fondo».

Lo sguardo azzurro di Luke è sempre a mezza strada fra la linea degli occhi di sua sorella e il suo collo bianco e sottile che spunta appena dalla maglietta ma le sue mani, tutte nocche nervose e unghie smangiucchiate, le parlano con ancora più efficacia, cercano la sua attenzione, la guidano piano al centro esatto di quel discorso che un po’ tanto lo imbarazza ma che ha bisogno di farle, e non per scaricarsi la coscienza.

Leia deve capire che «Per me l’amore non è possesso… Può essere un sentimento violento, ok, forte… può generare altri sentimenti negativi ma… non sono cose che devi provare necessariamente. Puoi imparare a controllarle dopo ma quel trasporto così profondo… credo sia più pericoloso reprimere quello e lasciare che in superficie arrivi _altro_ … E poi certe sensazioni sono… ineliminabili per una persona, è sbagliato costringerla a separarsene, invece di viverle appieno e con coscienza».

Quando Luke, finalmente, nell’aria densa di umidità e caldo – letale e appiccicoso – che li circonda si permette di alzare il capo, Leia gli sta rivolgendo un sorriso dolce, che oscilla fra l’ironia feroce e l’orgoglio traboccante per un allievo promettente.

«Equanime… ineliminabile… allora i miei libri di filosofia li stai leggendo per davvero!» lo rimbecca, pizzicandogli bonariamente una guancia. È un contatto brevissimo ma tanto basta a far scaturire una scintilla di elettricità purissima che pare propagarsi nell’aria attorno a loro e caricarla di una tensione che già prima si faceva avvertire fin troppo bene sui muscoli indolenziti e nei polmoni intorpiditi da quell’aerosol di vapori densi che volteggiano attorno a loro.

Luke ha la prontezza di riprendersi immediatamente e scuotere il capo con nonchalance, mormorando un imbarazzato ma compiaciuto: «Certo che li sto studiando! E alcuni sono davvero molto interessanti».

Quello Leia lo considera il dovuto contraccambio a tutto ciò che Luke sta facendo per lei. Lui la addestra alle arti Jedi, la aiuta a capire meglio quei poteri che la sua presenza e la sua lotta hanno risvegliato e che vanno addomesticati, pena perdersi per strada un pezzo importante di se stessa. Lei lo aiuta a capire meglio quella Galassia di cui ha fatto parte in maniera marginale nei primi diciannove anni della sua vita, lo aiuta a formarsi delle opinioni più complete sul mondo in cui abitano, gli parla dei suoi studi di storia, di filosofia, di politica, di scienze naturali, tutti quei minuscoli e numerosi frammenti di un’istruzione che l’ha formata in anni di severa disciplina e agli occhi di Luke e Han la fa sembrare sempre così sicura, lei che ha un’opinione informata su quasi ogni argomento.

Poi c’è Han, che a tutta quell’ingente formazione teorica aggiunge il gusto piccante dell’esperienza pratica, lui e i suoi racconti a metà fra la finzione e la realtà, quelli che occupano tre quarti del tempo che trascorre insieme a Luke da quando la guerra è finita. Non importa che ogni tanto possa indorare la pillola, infiocchettare qua e là gli eventi, resta il fatto che il capitano abbia viaggiato molto più di quanto Luke abbia potuto fare nella sua lunga permanenza su Tatooine e abbia conosciuto tanto quanto Leia ha letto e l’abbia fatto con lo strumento parzialissimo ma efficace dei suoi soli occhi.

È quell’inestricabile intrico di esperienze che si controbilanciano che fa del loro rapporto una triangolazione rarissima e complicata, che ancora una volta dimostra a entrambi che mantenere le distanze è difficile, se non impossibile e forse persino sbagliato.

«Comunque, anch’io la penso come te. Non credo che sia una regola giusta, penso che si possa capire la Forza e baciare il proprio ragazzo alla fine della giornata e che le due cose non debbano entrare necessariamente in conflitto» lo rassicura Leia, gli occhi bassi sulle sue mani abbandonate contro le cosce, e poi si allunga appena nella sua direzione, di nuovo, ma questa volta solo per stringergli le ginocchia in un gesto che forse vorrebbe essere solo di incoraggiamento.

Poco importa, perché Luke finisce comunque per sentire _altro_ , quell’impulso feroce che gratta e si agita sopra la bocca dello stomaco e lo spinge ad allungare le mani, sì, ma per ricambiare la sua stretta in modo tutt’altro che innocente.

«Leia…» esordisce in un sospiro stanco, le iridi azzurrissime nascoste sotto le ciglia chiare, e i suoi palmi si appoggiano loro malgrado sulle nocche spigolose della ragazza. Ha la pelle morbidissima, nonostante i giorni di allenamento, la fatica, il sudore, e Luke non si sorprende a immaginare i suoi pollici che scivolano sopra il dorso, si arrampicano oltre il polso e vanno a sfiorare l’interno tenero e delicato degli avambracci, su oltre l’angolo impalpabile dei gomiti e oltre le spalle…

Deve mordersi una guancia a sangue per impedire alla sua fantasia, vivida e fin troppo audace, di continuare a inerpicarsi sul corpo di sua sorella come se fosse una donna normale e disponibile, su cui le sue carezze sarebbero ben accette ma soprattutto _accettabili_.

«Luke».

Leia lo richiama alla realtà ma la sua voce è come se lo raggiungesse da un posto lontano, ovattata e quasi indiscernibile, se ne accorge dal modo lento e affaticato con cui spalanca le palpebre e la fissa con fare stralunato. A lei quel suo sguardo azzurro ha sempre fatto una tenerezza indicibile, fin dal primo istante in cui l’ha scorto, oltre il travestimento da Stormtrooper, la prima volta che si sono incontrati. È una considerazione forse sciocca, da adolescente innamorata che non può più permettersi di essere, ma non può biasimarsi per aver esitato così tanto fra Han e Luke, per non aver scelto per davvero – o per aver, in fondo, scelto semplicemente entrambi.

Quel viso pulito e ingenuo che la osserva con tanto sconcerto risveglia in lei le emozioni più contrastanti, tutte accomodate nello spettro amplissimo che va dall’affetto più fraterno e giocoso al desiderio più viscerale e oscuro, qualcosa che aveva senso prima di sapere… ma a volte neanche certe consapevolezze bastano a mutare i propri sentimenti verso una persona e questo Leia Organa lo sa fin troppo bene.

«Leia… io…».

Le mani di Luke si muovono incerte, come piccoli ragni si arrampicano sulle sue braccia e – per fortuna o per disgrazia – il tessuto della maglietta è sufficientemente sottile perché sua sorella senta perfettamente la pressione incerta dei polpastrelli sulla pelle sudata, che scavalcano i bicipiti e si perdono sulle spalle, finché – ecco – sono finite sulla sua schiena e lei è tutta intrappolata in un abbraccio volutamente goffo, fatto di vuoti più che di contatti.

Non c’è nessun bacio, come si aspetterebbe, ma solo la guancia di suo fratello premuta contro la sua, e la sua voce che rimbomba, bassa, apparentemente calma, ma invece ritorta attorno a un senso di colpa che trasuda un’impazienza che solo tantissimo autocontrollo può reprimere senza che neanche un tremito lo tradisca.

«… mi dispiace… ho provato davvero… per tutto questo tempo… ero così triste e… felice quando ho scoperto che eravamo fratelli. Pensavo di poter dare un senso a tutto… tutto quello che sentivo per te. Mi ripetevo che il nostro legame era così forte soltanto per quel motivo, che avremmo avuto qualcosa da condividere, anche se non stavamo insieme… _in quel senso_ … che tutto si sarebbe risolto, che tu potevi stare con Han… e io potevo essere soltanto tuo fratello e il suo migliore amico…. Sarebbe stato tanto… tantissimo… ma temo di essere possessivo nonostante… nonostante tutti i miei bei ragionamenti».

La presa di Luke si fa leggera e incredibilmente più pesante contro il suo petto, mentre suo fratello snocciola i dubbi che lo assillano dalla fine della guerra, tutte quelle insopportabili esitazioni che hanno reso i loro giorni di pace vissuti insieme tanto travagliati e precari, un’instabilità che sperava di poter curare, mentre era intento a ricostruire le macerie di una Galassia lacerata da conflitti secolari. Leia lo lascia parlare, lascia che la marea si sfoghi e si fa scivolare sulle ossa ogni sillaba, la più lieve alterazione di ogni vocale, la tristezza e la paura, riportando alla mente quello che suo fratello le ha insegnato, quando le ha mostrato come percepire la Forza.

Il segreto è concentrarsi ed è quello che Leia Organa fa, gli occhi socchiusi e la schiena che si raddrizza in una frustata improvvisa, mentre le sue dita si chiudono attorno alle nocche del ragazzo e lo allontanano da sé.

« _Ecco_ » pensa Luke in un moto di rassegnato sconforto « _che ho rovinato la nostra unica possibilità di stare insieme, chiedendo troppo_ », mentre sotto i suoi palmi non c’è più il calore tondo e morbido dei fianchi di sua sorella. E invece, sorprendentemente, un momento dopo sono le sue guance, gli zigomi paffuti, che avverte contro la pelle e c’è Leia che lo fissa, serissima e determinata persino nella tempesta di voglie e richiami razionali che la respingono e la attirano più vicina ogni secondo che passa.

Le sue mani indugiano ancora qualche istante sui suoi polsi, come a fargli capire che non deve muoversi da lì o spezzerà quel filo sottilissimo e invisibile che li tiene ancora appesi all’ultimo brandello di sanità che rimane loro, prima di buttarsi a capofitto in chissà cosa; poi si allungano e lo sfiorano piano, i pollici che gli tormentano dolcemente l’arco delle sopracciglia, come se volessero imprimere nella memoria la forma esatta del suo viso.

«Tu sei mio fratello, Luke» sussurra lei, costringendolo a non abbassare lo sguardo, a fronteggiare le sue iridi nocciola senza poter più sfuggire da quel confronto troppo a lungo rimandato, e poi fa un sorriso piccolissimo, a rassicurarlo che non ha intenzione di giudicare nessuno di loro due.

«Ma il problema è che neanche io riesco a cancellare quello che c’è stato prima. Il problema è che io amo Han e amo anche te. E in un mondo normale questo nostro amore sarebbe soltanto quello fra due fratelli gemelli molto legati. Niente di losco, niente di strano… ma questo non è un mondo normale. Ho… faccio ancora molta fatica ad accettare certe cose… a sapere di chi… di chi sono realmente figlia…».

Non è la prima volta che l’espressione sicura di Leia si piega in una smorfia di spavento, Luke ricorda fin troppo bene il giorno che anche a lei è toccato affrontare la sua stessa prova, nella caverna dove già il maestro Yoda lo aveva mandato ai tempi del suo primo addestramento. Ricorda il disgusto, l’orrore e soprattutto la paura nel suo sguardo e li rivede tutti, con la stessa intensità, anche in quel momento, e le stringe il viso fra le mani, come quel giorno l’aveva stretta fra le braccia, perché non dimenticasse che non era sola ad affrontare gli effetti devastanti del suo primo confronto con il Lato Oscuro.

Quella pressione appena più forte sembra riscuoterla, perché lo sguardo di Leia si fissa di nuovo sul suo e lei continua, con più convinzione: «Ci sono cose che non accetterò mai. E ci sono… cose che non posso accettare così come sono. Luke, tu sei mio fratello e… sei molto di più di questo».

Tutto quello che gli ha confidato non rimette a posto le cose, anzi. Il solco fra una vita normale e delle scelte di cui potrebbero pentirsi per tutta la vita si approfondisce, mentre Leia lo fissa, in attesa, anche se avrebbe ancora un miliardo e più di argomenti da mettere sul tavolo. Le dita di Luke adesso scottano contro le guance e le sue mani piccole e lisce risvegliano in suo fratello una fame di lei che non si è mai sopita davvero, nemmeno quando si è convinto che dirle del loro retaggio comune sarebbe bastato a mettere una pietra su tutto il resto.

Leia ha fatto il primo passo ma adesso è lui a sporgersi e annullare tutte le distanze, a divorare l’aria dei loro respiri intrecciati e raggiungere le sue labbra ancora schiuse e seccate dal troppo parlare. Non è la prima volta che si baciano; quello è un episodio che è rimasto impresso nella loro mente come “momento a posteriori assai imbarazzante”, perché non si bacia un fratello a quel modo, Luke avrebbe potuto persino sfotterla sul fatto che gli ha praticamente ficcato la lingua in bocca, non foss’altro che sarebbero stati troppo sensibili a qualsiasi battuta al proposito.

Questa volta sono soli, questa volta non lo sta baciando _anche_ per ingelosire Han. Questa volta riguarda solo loro due e il modo in cui le loro labbra si sfiorano, incerto, impreciso, tremante, trabocca di tutto quello che sanno, di tutto quello che vogliono e non dovrebbero desiderare. Questa volta Leia non lo bacia con rabbioso entusiasmo e questa volta lui non si lascia baciare senza ricambiare. Questa volta avviene tutto come se il tempo rallentasse bruscamente e ogni movimento fosse congelato nell’ambra, assurdamente ingigantito ed esasperato da ciò che sentono sulla punta della lingua, nell’alveo caldo della bocca, sulle labbra umide dei loro respiri che si mischiano ancora e ancora, mentre qualcosa si spezza irrimediabilmente sotto la consapevolezza che quello che sta accadendo sta _piacendo_ a entrambi.

Luke sperava di riuscire a ridere, nell’istante preciso in cui sua sorella l’avesse toccato, ma quella che gorgoglia nel fondo della sua gola è una sete che ha poco di divertente; Leia sperava di potersi sciogliere in un abbraccio liberatorio, quando avrebbe constatato che in fondo suo fratello la baciava proprio come un fratello dovrebbe fare con una sorella, ma è ben altro il calore che si espande in tanti tentacoli insidiosi al centro esatto del suo petto.

I baci di Luke sono leggeri, dolcissimi, adagiati appena sulle labbra e le fanno venire voglia di rincorrerlo, un morso dopo l’altro, per sentire meglio il suo sapore e vivere fino in fondo quel momento di devastante vicinanza che non sarebbe mai dovuto accadere. La bocca di Leia invece è decisamente più morbida e invitante di come se la ricordava dall’unico e rapidissimo contatto che abbia mai avuto l’onore di avere con lei e Luke non può fare a meno di vergognarsi del modo in cui la sua schiena si blocca, lasciando che sua sorella lo raggiunga, che le sue dita sottili si infilino fra le ciocche bionde e lo tengano fermo, lasciandole approfondire quel bacio, lasciandolo sciogliersi contro il suo viso, perché è la realizzazione carnale di tutte le immagini che per mesi lo hanno tormentato, si sono intrufolate nei loro allenamenti, hanno reso un inferno ogni singola notte di sonno avrebbe potuto meritarsi dopo tutti i crepacuore della guerra.

Ma non può fare a meno di pensarci, anche mentre le sue mani si incastrano sulla curva del collo esile di sua sorella, senza osare scendere più in basso, e lei si scioglie in un sospiro afono contro il suo viso. Non può fare a meno di lascarsi assalire dal senso di colpa, persino mentre la sua testa non è nient’altro che un vortice confuso di sensazioni piacevolissime e disturbanti, che si inerpicano giù per la schiena e lo costringono a reprimere l’impulso di sporgersi e affondare insieme a Leia nel sottobosco umido e morbido di Dagobah.

Il pensiero di Luke, un pensiero traditore o forse semplicemente troppo onesto, scappa di nuovo in una direzione che non dovrebbe prendere ed è tutto un « _E adesso cosa diremo ad Han?_ », perché come fa a non considerare anche lui? Come fa a fingere che vada tutto bene? È già stato difficile metterlo a parte di quello che accadeva durante i loro allenamenti e finché si trattava di pure immagini mentali, azioni virtuali senza alcuna apparente ripercussione sulla realtà, poteva ancora incassare il suo consenso riluttante. Ma adesso che lui e Leia si stanno baciando per davvero, non è poi così sicuro che il suo migliore amico sarebbe tanto disposto a mostrarsi aperto, come ha fatto finora.

Sarebbe già tanto se si limitasse a prenderlo a calci dal centro della Galassia all’Orlo Esterno, tanto per cominciare.

Leia pare sentire la sua esitazione, perché si blocca – le dita ancora intrecciate attorno alla sua nuca – e si stacca piano dalla sua bocca, lo fissa con gli occhi socchiusi senza fiatare e le sembra di riemergere da una nebbia fitta e torpida, che le avviluppa i polmoni in una morsa soffocante e le rende la testa leggerissima, in preda a vertigini che non dovrebbe avere. Non dovrebbe semplicemente sentirsi così assurdamente appagata da quel bacio, che è finito troppo presto e troppo bruscamente, ma non può dire che non si aspettasse di finire a quel modo o neanche ci avrebbe provato, a farsi avanti.

«Luke… non è carino pensare a qualcun altro mentre stai baciando una ragazza».

«Leia! Avevamo detto basta sbirciare nella mia mente fuori dagli allenamenti!» è la prima reazione di Luke e vorrebbe suonare più piccato, mentre le stringe le spalle in una mossa indignata, ma ha ancora addosso il suo profumo e il suo calore gli scorre sottopelle come l’impressione permanente dei suoi polpastrelli dietro la nuca, proprio all’imbocco delle scapole.

«Chiedo scusa, sembra che fossimo… troppo vicini e ho dato una sbirciatina senza volere» si spiega sua sorella, stringendosi fra le spalle e trascinando in quel sobbalzo anche le sue mani ancora premute contro il tessuto sempre più appiccicoso della maglietta, ma poi gli angoli della sua bocca si piegano in un sorriso complice e abbassa per un attimo lo sguardo.

«Han è convinto che sia _già_ successo qualcosa fra di noi, in ogni caso» esordisce e Luke la blocca quasi subito in un agitatissimo «Ma solo durante i nostri allenamenti mentali! Gliel’abbiamo ripetuto un sacco di volte!» ma sua sorella scuote il capo e prosegue, con la determinazione rassegnata di chi conosce benissimo l’ostacolo di uno spirito che sa essere persino più testardo di lei.

«Han ha capito cos’è la Forza ma non la concepisce… e soprattutto è convinto che quello che è successo fra noi sia molto reale. E non lo posso biasimare… il fatto che finora sia accaduto solo nella nostra mente non significa che non sia accaduto affatto. Le cose succedono o non succedono, Luke, non esiste una via di mezzo».

Suo fratello sussulta per un istante e Leia non può sapere, perché non era presente, che quelle parole hanno riportato alla sua mente un’altra voce e un’altra persona, più piccola e rattrappita in un verde segnato dai secoli, e quell’attimo di spaesamento basta perché lei possa continuare a spiegarsi, a dare forma a una situazione che imbrogliata è dire poco.

«Non credo che Han non sia geloso, non è esattamente un santo» esclama e la smorfia in cui si produce fa scappare un sorriso complice a entrambi «Ma ha viaggiato, tanto, ha visto un bel pezzo della Galassia e le cose che racconta… insomma, mi ha parlato di pianeti dove ci sono famiglie composte da quattro genitori… beh, le specie aliene sono molto varie, suppongo».

«Oh sì, lo so, ho ben presente le storielle di Han! È che… mi riesce difficile credere che l’abbia presa così bene… tanto più contando quello che siamo io e te…».

«Han… su alcune cose è più complicato di quello che sembra» arguisce Leia e le sue mani scorrono lentamente sulle braccia di suo fratello, fino a raggiungere le sue mani e accarezzarle negligentemente, come ad aiutarsi a trovare le parole che le servono con quel movimento lento, che però pare distrarre non poco il suo interlocutore.

«Si sta impegnando in questa nuova vita… come tutti noi… e lo so che sembra assurdo ma… ho l’impressione che da un lato questa situazione lo faccia sentire sollevato. Non me lo ha detto esplicitamente ma l’ho capito in ogni caso… no, non gli ho letto nella mente, tranquillo» si interrompe in una risata ironica di fronte alla smorfia di disappunto di Luke, che pure non sa quanto credere al sorriso furbetto dietro cui sua sorella si nasconde.

«Si sente sollevato di poter… condividere con qualcun altro le difficoltà di una relazione seria… soprattutto se sei tu, visti i vostri precedenti…».

Questa volta tocca a Leia prendersi la sua espressione indispettita per lasciare a suo fratello il tempo di arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo, mentre cerca le parole giuste perché la sua risposta non la indisponga troppo, visto che ha già commesso l’errore di sottovalutare proprio le, che non ha bisogno della Forza per guardarlo in viso e capire quando sta rimuginando su cose che pensa di poter tenere nascoste alla Galassia intera.

«Ha… senso… ma… ti assicuro che fra me e Han le cose non vanno più a quel modo da prima… da prima che vi metteste insieme… avrei dovuto dirtelo ma immagino che Han abbia chiarito le cose prima di me…».

«Oh, no, affatto. Erano fatti vostri ma il punto è che non c’era bisogno di chiedere conferme… _si vedeva_ ».

È in quel momento che Luke capisce che forse lui e il capitano non sono stati poi così cauti, durante quei tre anni passati fra lotte rivoluzionarie e incontri molto clandestini, o forse è anche un po’ colpa di sua sorella, che vede ogni cosa con quel suo occhio sempre critico e attento, che di loro due sa più cose di quanto non le abbiano loro stessi raccontato, e forse è meglio così, perché con le parole lui e Han non ci sanno fare bene come Leia, che sembra stare in mezzo a loro apposta per tutto spiegare e tutto riordinare.

«Ma come… tu come fai ad accettare tutto questo? Io… io, beh, sono esterno a tutto questo, forse sto solo cercando di infilarmi a forza fra di voi per non sentirmi lasciato indietro... Han… Han è fatto a modo suo, ok, forse era persino prevedibile che gli andasse bene vivere una storia così… ma tu, Leia? Non vorresti una relazione stabile, il ritorno alla normalità? Non dovremmo… fermarci prima che sia troppo tardi?».

Questa volta però Luke parla e Leia non gli sarà mai grata abbastanza di aver messo ogni dubbio sul piatto, di averla costretta a uscire fuori dal suo ruolo di giudice imparziale dei loro orientamenti altalenanti, per dire la sua parola definitiva su tutta la faccenda.

Sospira piano e scosta le mani di suo fratello dalle spalle ma solo per intrecciarvi le sue dita in una stretta inestricabile e sente il suo battito ora lento e pacato confondersi al proprio e darle il ritmo per tirare fuori tutto quello che ha rimuginato sulla faccenda da molto più tempo di quanto Han e Luke non credano.

«Tu non sei un esterno e Han non è fatto a modo suo» esordisce e la sua voce puntuale e precisa sembra assumere quasi un tono di rimprovero ma poi inclina la testa di lato e si scioglie in un’espressione rassicurante, proseguendo «Tu e Han siete tutto il mio mondo, Luke. Non voglio fare la figura della povera principessa in difficoltà che vive solo per il suo uomo, è tutto molto più complesso. Noi siamo soli, Luke. Han è un orfano che ha per casa una sgangherata astronave da cargo e per famiglia un Wookiee con molto più sale in zucca di lui».

Luke, a quell’accenno, si lascia scappare uno sbuffo divertito ma poi tace e lascia che Leia continui, presissima dal filo di quel discorso: «Tu hai perso i tuoi zii e non hai più nulla che ti leghi a un pianeta da cui avresti voluto volare via in ogni caso. Io… io l’ho perso il mio pianeta, tutto intero, insieme a tutta la mia famiglia. Nostra madre è morta per motivi che non sono ancora sicura di voler sapere e nostro padre… nostro padre…».

Leia sente le dita di suo fratello stringersi forte contro le sue nocche ma più ancora sente in modo impercettibile eppure presentissimo il suo spirito che la avvolge in un abbraccio incorporeo e caldo, le tiene dritta la schiena, le impedisce di scivolare nel baratro denso di oscurità in cui le sembra di affogare ogni volta che si ricorda da chi proviene il sangue che le scorre nelle vene, di come il nemico che per tanti anni ha orgogliosamente combattuto sia in parte dentro di lei e dentro una delle due persone che più ama nella Galassia.

«Non vi voglio perdere, Luke. Io amo Han ma amo anche te e temo di non essere abbastanza ascetica e razionale da poter trasformare quello che sento in un affetto puro e sincero. Mi devi perdonare ma come vedi… sono disposta a condividere questa colpa con te, invece di lasciarti portare questo fardello tutto da solo. Non voglio più che tu ti senta solo. Non voglio più sentirmi sola e… anche se non si parla per gli assenti, credo che per Han valga la stessa cosa ma non voglio mettermi in mezzo a voi due piccioncini, avremmo modo di parlarne, quando torneremo a Coruscant».

Luke si perde in un imbarazzato colpo di tosse e le lancia una mezza occhiata scocciata, evento rarissimo per lui, e Leia gli risponde con un sorriso che vorrebbe essere canzonatorio ma è così dolce che le perdonerebbe qualsiasi cosa. Lei sembra capire, perché scuote il capo e si sporge di nuovo verso di lui, lasciandogli un bacio lieve a fior di labbra, come a dire che non ritornerà più sull’argomento, non nella prossima mezz’ora per lo meno.

A quel punto capisce che tocca a lui fare la prima mossa e trova Leia ancora vicinissima ad aspettarlo, ad attendere la sua bocca e un bacio che è morbido, imbarazzato, fremente di così tanta impazienza che si chiedono entrambi come abbiano fatto a resistere così a lungo sotto il peso di tutte le emozioni che si riversano nelle loro vene con tanta intensità da minacciare di far scoppiare il cuore in petto.

Le mani di lui si stanno già inerpicando su per i suoi gomiti, ripercorrendo la loro strada all’indietro per ancorarsi alle sue scapole, mentre i palmi di lei sono sul suo petto e benedicono il fatto che la sua canotta verde chiaro sia così sottile e impalpabile da lasciar avvertire ogni rilievo dei suoi muscoli ancora caldi di una lotta che si è svolta tutta nelle loro menti. E poi Leia si sporge un po’ di più sulle ginocchia, gli si aggrappa ai fianchi, gli conta le vertebre sfiorandolo appena in punta di polpastrelli, mentre lo attira in un bacio che si fa denso di affanno e va oltre le labbra e il muro dei denti, accorciando di parecchi centimetri la distanza sempre più esile che ancora rimane fra i loro corpi.

«Tu non sei mai stato con una donna, non è così?» sussurra Leia, staccandosi appena dalla sua bocca, la fronte premuta contro la sua, mentre sente le sue mani indugiare sui suoi fianchi, girellare attorno ai passanti e al bordo dei suoi pantaloni senza fare molto, nonostante il tamburellare nervoso delle sue dita tradisca tantissima impazienza.

Luke non si offende, non la fissa storto, non si mette sulla difensiva, abbassa lo sguardo e mormora con un sorriso imbarazzato: «Si capisce tanto?».

La risata di Leia è un suono argentino e chiaro, che echeggia sulla sua testa come una pioggerella di acqua fresca in quel pantano umido e appiccicoso che toglie il fiato più dei loro baci. Poi i suoi palmi si posano perfettamente sulle sue nocche e spostano una mano in avanti, portandola poco sotto la spalla, ed è un sobbalzo notevole quello in cui si produce suo fratello, quando contro i suoi polpastrelli avverte la consistenza morbida di curve che si è sempre e solo azzardato a sognare, senza provare neanche per sbaglio a sfiorarle.

«Un po’ ma non c’è problema, vuol dire che ti darò una mano io» sussurra lei, conciliante, e – dannazione – se Luke si sente in colpa per la vampata di calore improvvisa che gli sale alle guance, mentre si permette di affondare appena le dita nel tessuto elastico della sua maglietta nera e sentire fino in fondo il suo seno che cede sotto i polpastrelli. L’altra mano di sua sorella lo accompagna lungo il bordo dei suoi pantaloni, finché quasi per caso si ritrova a toccare la pelle nuda che spunta oltre l’orlo della maglietta, così pronta a sollevarsi capricciosamente quando meno se lo aspetta.

Il pensiero, bizzarro e traditore, che attraversa il cervello di Luke un attimo prima di perdersi dietro la sensazione che gli dà quel corpo adorato che si lascia addomesticare dal suo tocco, è che invece le mani di sua sorella devono avere un’esperienza che va ben oltre la sua relazione con Han ma non è così sicuro di voler sapere nei dettagli certi particolari della sua vita privata.

«Ehi! Non è carino che un fratello pensi queste cose di sua sorella!» lo interrompe Leia, colpendolo con l’unghia dell’indice al mento e Luke trasecola, senza bisogno di dover chiedere delucidazioni a proposito di quelle fantomatiche “cose”, perché lei gli legge nella mente.

«Ehi… lo dico io! Avevamo detto basta sbirciatine!».

Letteralmente.

Leia ride, di nuovo, e se ne resta aggrappata alla sua nuca mentre si lascia cadere a terra e Luke la segue con fin troppo entusiasmo, finché non si ritrovano distesi su un fianco a fronteggiarsi l’uno di fronte all’altro, in un intrico scomposto di ginocchia che si urtano e mani ancora immobili, desiderose di proseguire la loro esplorazione con un’impazienza quasi maleducata.

Sua sorella gli scosta un ciuffo ribelle dalla fronte e il sorriso di entrambi scolora in un’espressione serissima e troppo assorta, di quelle che precedono inevitabilmente un altro bacio, che arriva prima ancora che abbiano avuto il tempo di pensarci davvero, e che questa volta fa chiudere gli occhi a entrambi. Diventa tutto un po’ meno difficile o forse a questo punto semplicemente sono troppo vicini e hanno tirato troppo la corda per non ritrovarsi in mano due estremità spezzate e soprattutto il corpo dell’altro che freme sotto le carezze, che se le chiama con prepotenza e guai a non accontentarlo.

Luke vorrebbe che tutto questo fosse più romantico, più etereo. Vorrebbe che le sue mani sul corpo di _sua sorella_ la accarezzassero senza fretta, con quella sorta di lentezza ieratica che si riserva alle cose da adorare, come idoli lontani che non si possono possedere. Luke vorrebbe che ci fossero le premure di un fratello nel modo in cui le sue mani si inerpicano sui suoi fianchi e sui suoi seni, l’impaccio trattenuto mischiato al desiderio quasi trascendentale di sentirla semplicemente più vicina e di distruggere la solitudine in cui galleggiano a pelo d’acqua entrambi, anche attraverso quel contatto fisico così piacevole e proibito.

Eppure lo sa benissimo che tutto ciò che c’è nelle sue dita, che cercano a tentoni l’orlo della maglietta attillata per sollevarlo e intrufolarsi al disotto, dove c’è la sua pelle morbida e calda ad attenderlo, è l’impazienza affamata dell’innamorato perso, la coltre fitta e rossastra di impulsi ben poco eterei che lo spingono a desiderare quella donna con una veemenza che se ne frega di tutti i legami di sangue.

Leia è più sicura di lui o forse più rassegnata. No, “rassegnata” non è la parola esatta. Che si sia arresa all’onda montante di ormoni e pensieri complicatamente astrusi su tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare a suo fratello è un dato di fatto, il punto è che non si sente in balia di qualcosa di esterno, che la travolge e la fa pentire mentre ancora tutto può ancora accadere. Il punto è che Leia Organa in questa situazione dannatamente incasinata ci si è andata a ficcare con tutti i panni, ha messo a posto le sue cose prima della partenza, ha parlato, ha chiarito ma – come ha sempre fatto in ogni istante della sua vita – una volta che ha preso la sua decisione, nessuno la può schiodare dal sentiero che ha intrapreso, nemmeno i suoi stessi rimorsi.

Quello che stanno facendo lei e Luke è sbagliato e non ci sono alibi che tengano. È sbagliato lasciarsi toccare a quel modo dalle sue mani curiose e inesperte; è sbagliato ricavare piacere da quei tocchi adesso affrettati e ancora lievi sulla pancia e lungo la schiena, che la risalgono e le suonano le vertebre un saltello dopo l’altro; è sbagliatissimo permettergli di stringersi al suo corpo in cerca di quel contatto che solo i vestiti impediscono che diventi più profondo. Le dita di Leia non sono incerte quando si agganciano ai passanti dei suoi pantaloni e lo tirano ancora più vicino e, sprofondati come sono su un solo fianco contro il suolo morbido e appiccicoso di Dagobah, pure riescono a incastrarsi in quella posa contorta e precaria.

Semplicemente non c’è tempo per cercare un posto migliore, per trovare una condizione ideale, non in questa vita in cui già troppe cose non sono andate per il verso giusto. Tutto ciò che vogliono è assecondare il formicolio incessante sotto i palmi sudati delle mani che chiede soddisfazione, chiede di liberarsi di ogni impedimento, ma i vestiti devono restare, perché a quella cosa nessuno di loro due accetta di avvicinarsi di corsa, perché quello che stanno travalicando assieme è un confine pericoloso e tanto vale andare per gradi, ché per assurdo gli sembra che avranno meno rimpianti, se dovranno ammettere di essere stati perfettamente coscienti e non in balia di impulsi che avrebbero potuto in ogni caso controllare.

È che non si tratta di semplici impulsi o nemmeno si sarebbero fatti tutte quelle domande, neanche se ne sarebbero curati, prima di buttarseli alle spalle e riprendere la loro vita normale.

Una mano di sua sorella gli scorre su una coscia e si infila fra le sue gambe, più rapida e sicura di quanto Luke avrebbe mai potuto immaginare, e gli strappa un sospiro sofferente mentre la sua bocca è ancora premuta sul suo collo bianco e liscio, un sospiro che scivola tutto lungo la sua spina dorsale e gli fa scattare i fianchi in avanti, per andare incontro a quel tocco gentile, che gli tortura lo spessore impicciante della patta dei pantaloni, dando un verso alla sua eccitazione.

Una delle sue mani, allora – quella che ancora giocherella con le trecce mezze sciolte di lei – sfiora la spalla, trascura il gomito, oltrepassa il polso e si incastra sul fianco, incerta se insinuarsi in avanti o proiettarsi all’indietro. È in quell’attimo di vuoto che «No, Luke, non ti fermare… stai andando bene» sente ma la voce non può provenire da Leia, che la sua bocca è troppo impegnata a ricatturare la sua in un bacio lento e curioso, per aver avuto il tempo di profferire anche solo mezza parola.

È nella sua testa che la su voce riecheggia di nuovo; anzi, è l’immagine netta e precisa di un gesto che si disegna prepotente fra i suoi pensieri, in un modo non molto dissimile dalla tecnica che usano per i loro combattimenti mentali. Leia decide di guidarlo così – e se fosse più esperta riuscirebbe persino ad articolare un discorso intero – contentandosi di sussurrargli ciò che deve fare un’azione virtuale dopo l’altra.

Luke le vede, dietro le palpebre socchiuse, le sue dita sottili che gli afferrano la mano, anche se nella realtà stanno giocherellando con la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni senza decidersi ad abbassarla, e portano il suo palmo in avanti, contro la pancia, e lui segue quel’istruzione, sfiorandole lo stomaco e poi l’ombelico con la stessa delicatezza che gli chiede nella sua testa. Poi però esita, per un istante, rendendosi conto di dove stia per andare a ficcarsi e sono solo due le dita, tese e discrete, che si insinuano direttamente sotto l’orlo dei pantaloni della tuta mimetica – abbastanza elastico da permettere alle sue nocche di non restare incastrate ma soprattutto ai suoi polpastrelli di scivolare più in basso, proprio lì dove la sua pelle è più morbida e liscia.

Lo avverte subito, il calore umido che gli accarezza le dita e scavalca persino il tessuto bianco e sottile delle sue mutandine e vorrebbe avere il tempo di vergognarsene ma, no, è fin troppo _felice_ di constatare che Leia sta subendo dal suo contatto gli stessi devastanti effetti che sta provando lui, mentre all’improvviso la chiusura dei pantaloni viene manomessa e la sua prigione di vestiti si fa meno costrittiva.

Leia lo stringe, piano, in una coccola profonda e disturbante, e lui segue quel suggerimento bisbigliato alla sua mente come un bigliettino infilato nel palmo della mano in un momento di distrazione, punta le dita e preme e sente le cosce della Principessa stringersi forte contro la sua mano, chiudendolo in una trappola da cui non vorrebbe liberarsi per tutto l’oro della Galassia. Luke preme di nuovo, quasi forzando la resistenza di quella sottile striscia di tessuto che ancora li protegge dall’ultimo passo verso il non ritorno, e questa volta sua sorella inarca la schiena e si preme contro le sue labbra ancora arrossate e schiuse in un mugugno soddisfatto e bassissimo, che quasi si nasconde in mezzo ai vapori copiosi del pianeta.

Leia è silenziosa, esattamente come ha osato immaginarla in quei momenti lì; determinata, orgogliosa, una leader persino mentre guida le mosse di entrambi, quella del palmo della sua mano che ora sfrega appena contro i suoi boxer, e quella delle sue dita, che continuano a ricevere preziosi consigli, ora singhiozzati in un confuso coacervo di flash nella sua mente, che diventano sempre più difficili da decifrare.

«… tu invece sei rumoroso ma ti trattieni… troppo… proprio come avevo immaginato».

Questa volta quelle parole Leia le scandisce ad alta voce, in un sorrisetto soddisfatto, ma il Cavaliere Jedi non ha il tempo di rispondere, perché deve serrare le labbra in una linea sottile, quando la sua presa si fa più salda e persino attraverso il tessuto aderente dei boxer riesce ad avvertire la pressione assassina del suo pollice che lo circuisce sulla punta, mandando tutto il suo autocontrollo e le sue promesse di resistenza a farsi benedire.

Luke si sorprende, come un adolescente che scopre all’improvviso di essere la cotta della sua cotta più segreta, e rilascia un sospiro contro la guancia di sua sorella, che vuole essere l’ingenua manifestazione di tutta la tensione che gli sta montando nel sangue ma che pure le manda brividi caldi e devastanti lungo il collo e giù per la schiena. Lo trova dolcissimo, nel modo in cui si scioglie contro il suo palmo, nel modo in cui le sue dita cominciano appena a scavalcare il bordo delle mutandine, quasi chiedessero permesso nonostante tutte le immagini che riecheggiano nella sua mente e rendono il suo tocco incredibilmente più sicuro di quanto la sua inesperienza non lasci supporre.

E poi Luke si concentra, seppure a fatica, seppure è quasi impossibile superare la prepotenza con cui la sua voglia lo spinge soltanto a perdersi sotto le carezze struggenti di sua sorella; si concentra e la sente, tutta l’euforia che scorre sotto la sua pelle, mentre azzarda un affondo lieve fino alla nocca del dito medio, sussultando al contatto netto e stordente di quel fascio di carne umida e calda che lo avvolge e oppone appena quella resistenza che, ecco, gli basta aggiustare il verso di quell’intrusione per scivolare più a fondo.

Leia gli lascia un singulto rotondo e soddisfatto contro la fronte, una mano avvinghiata alla sua nuca che graffia appena la pelle sotto le ciocche sudate e appiccicate di capelli biondi, e l’altra che scavalca l’impedimento sempre più fastidioso del tessuto che lo costringe, liberandolo da quella prigione e permettendogli finalmente di sentire la sua stretta decisa sulla pelle nuda e tesa. A quel punto avverte il fremito di pura gioia che da suo fratello si allarga al centro esatto del suo petto, più che il gemito che si perde contro il suo collo martoriato dai baci, come le onde concentriche che lascia un sasso lanciato sul pelo liscio e placido dell’acqua.

C’è un confine, sottile e incerto, in cui ognuno di loro resta se stesso e percepisce il mondo attraverso la sua coscienza ma quel confine è stato appena spazzato via dal marasma di emozioni fortissime che li agita, mentre una gamba di sua sorella si ancora al suo fianco e lo spinge più vicino, mentre lui perde ogni remora a mantenere quella distanza minima che ancora gli fa sembrare scusabili quei contatti tutt’altro che innocenti. Leia sente quello che sente Luke e Luke… Luke avverte benissimo il modo in cui Leia accoglie l’intrusione delle sue dita, che adesso sono diventate due e affondano con una facilità sconcertante, lo spingono ad aumentare il ritmo, ignorando la dolenzia fastidiosa che si irradia attorno al polso e lungo l’avambraccio, a farsi attirare più a fondo in quel fascio di muscoli che lo intrappolano senza scampo.

Si vede, attraverso gli occhi di Leia, ed è uno sguardo innamorato ricolmo della sua stessa voglia, sì, ma anche di una tenerezza benevola che sfocia in un inusuale senso di protezione; perché lei non lo vede come un principe bellissimo e assolutamente fuori dalla sua portata che gli sta facendo la grazia della sua presenza più intima e impudica. Lei vede l’eroe a cui non potrai mai smettere di essere grata e il ragazzo sperduto che non ha permesso nemmeno alla sua inesperienza di impedire di salvarla; vede un pezzo di sé a lungo perduto e fortuitamente ritrovato, che prima di riuscire a chiamare “fratello” continuerà a considerare Luke Skywalker.

E Leia vede l’adorazione buffa e assoluta con cui Luke la riguarda, mentre le scava dentro e va a sollecitarla proprio lì dove ne ha più bisogno, proprio con l’intensità e il ritmo che preferisce, i suoi polpastrelli che la torturano lenti, impacciati eppure efficacissimi, e le strappano un gemito roco dal fondo della gola. Sente il suo sguardo innamorato che le scivola addosso e attraverso i suoi occhi sembra così bella che quasi non si riconosce, mentre sotto le dita della sua mano ancora premuta contro la testa i suoi capelli sono così sottili e lucenti, nonostante in quella dannata foresta pluviale dovrebbero essere un ammasso di sterpaglie. E lei si preme contro la sua pancia, il palmo ancora stretto a racchiuderlo tutto e i vestiti che sono sempre troppi ma va bene così, va ben anche quel torturarsi e corteggiarsi e misurarsi, un tocco impaziente dopo l’altro, perché tutta quell’appiccicosa e caldissima faccenda va affrontata un passetto misurato alla volta.

Una treccia giace ormai completamente sciolta e avviluppata attorno alle nocche di suo fratello, mentre asseconda la sua muta e rumorosissima richiesta che gli riempie la mente in una sola, prepotente immagine, e il suo pollice scorre verso l’alto, asseconda ogni rilievo della sua carne umida e pulsante, si insinua all’imboccatura pulsante del suo sesso e la martoria in uno sfregamento costante con una considerazione che ha del commovente.

Leia è ormai un fascio di muscoli tesi e di nervi sfrigolanti, esattamente come lui, che ormai muove i fianchi a scatti, va incontro al palmo della sua mano quasi con urgenza, osa persino strusciarsi contro quel lembo di pelle scoperta che fa capolino fra l’orlo della maglietta mezza sollevata e i bordi spuntati dei pantaloni ormai sporchi di terra. È che in quella posizione è frustrante continuare a stuzzicarsi e sperare di raggiungere il culmine di una provocazione che sta estenuando entrambi.

Leia sembra percepire la sua frustrazione o forse semplicemente ormai nutre lo stesso bisogno disperato di rilasciarsi, perché si preme tutta contro di lui, lo fa sussultare quando i suoi seni pesano contro il suo petto e adesso Luke vorrebbe davvero spogliarla completamente per poter apprezzare ogni centimetro del suo corpo ma non è il momento, le sue mani non hanno alcuna voglia di spostarsi altrove.

E poi Leia si spinge ancora contro di lui, quel tanto che la schiena di suo fratello si trova tutta contro il sottobosco morbido di Dagobah e lei può muoversi sulle sue anche e contro il suo inguine con tutto l’agio possibile. Il suo ventre è un luogo caldo e accogliente in cui vorrebbe sprofondare anche adesso, Luke se ne accorge persino nell’intrico di cotone e cerniere metalliche in cui sono costretti. Luke adesso può vederla, costretto sotto il suo corpo snello e nervoso, muoversi su di lui, contro il suo polso, e il movimento dei suoi fianchi è ipnotico, intossicante. Le va incontro, lascia che si sporchino entrambi dello stesso piacere in quel contatto insistente e disordinato di nocche e pelle scivolosa e poi i muscoli di sua sorella stringono troppo e la scossa elettrica che gli fa scattare i fianchi verso l’alto è troppo forte.

Luke deve fare uno sforzo incredibile per dominarsi e solo perché Leia glielo chiede in una preghiera eterea che rimbomba tutta e solo nelle loro teste, perché vuole sfinirsi insieme a lui, anche se è incredibilmente difficile non abbandonarsi senza remore alla stretta assassina della sua mano, al calore sempre più prepotente contro le sue dita, al suo corpo sudato che si contorce contro e sopra il suo. Fanno male le costole, per quanti respiri prende pur di rallentare la corsa disperata verso un rilascio che non si può rimandare, e la sua mano ancora libera scivola giù per la schiena di sua sorella, si aggrappa al suo fianco, la spinge ancora di più contro il suo viso in un bacio che sa di gemiti afoni e paura di non farcela, che tutto quello che stanno provando sia incredibilmente _troppo_ per tornare a guardarsi normalmente, dopo.

E poi Leia semplicemente non ce la fa più, si lascia andare in una contrazione che la scuote tutta, le strizza la bocca dello stomaco e le fa stringere le cosce attorno ai fianchi di suo fratello come se non volesse più lasciarlo andare, ed è come se il filo sottile che li teneva sospesi entrambi si spezzasse e Luke cade insieme a lei, si scioglie fra le sue dita nella scarica elettrica che gli squassa ogni singola vertebra e lo libera all’improvviso della pressione opprimente che minacciava di non farlo respirare più. È come se qualcosa si spegnesse in entrambi, lasciandoli quieti e stanchi contro il terreno, senza nemmeno più il controllo di se stessi, è la sensazione strana e piacevolissima di galleggiare nello stesso buio denso di respiri affannati e calore appiccicoso e voglia, che evapora piano nell’atmosfera ancora pesante e troppo umida che li circonda.

C’è Leia contro la sua spalla, tutto il suo corpo ripiegato in un cumulo di nervi e ossa e muscoli che vibrano ancora di piacere e di stanchezza, e c’è una mano di Luke contro la sua vita che li sostiene entrambi, come se nemmeno il terreno bastasse più. C’è il suo sguardo azzurro che vaga nell’atmosfera nebbiosa sopra le loro teste e il sottile senso di colpa del non sentirsi abbastanza sporco e sbagliato per quello che è appena successo. Ci sono le labbra di lei, piegate in una linea decisa, che balenano agli angoli del suo campo visivo e raccontano tutto della sua smarrita sicurezza, perché rendersi conto di aver sempre saputo cosa provava per suo fratello non la aiuta a cambiare il fatto che è di suo fratello che è innamorata.

Anche.

«È complicato…» sospira Luke, il primo a parlare, la voce dolce ancora intrisa dell’affanno ardente di troppe parole che non è riuscito a rivolgerle. Si illude che quella definizione, passata per risposta a una domanda che fino a questo momento è rimasta soltanto impressa nella mente di entrambi, basti a mettere a tacere qualsiasi obiezione, ma è cosciente che non è così persino mentre ancora pronuncia quelle parole.

«E tu sei molto bravo a seguire le istruzioni…» commenta Leia, come se volesse cambiare discorso, e per un attimo quasi ci spera, suo fratello, anche se rimandare il discorso a chissà quando complicherebbe soltanto ancora di più le cose.

Ma poi la avverte staccarsi appena da lui, puntellarsi con un palmo affondato al lato della sua testa e fissarlo e, dannazione, se è così bella che Luke lascerebbe perdere ogni rimorso per stringersela di nuovo contro il petto e provare ad andare ben oltre il superficiale scambio di carezze che c’è appena stato fra loro.

«È un gran casino, Luke, ecco quello che è» conclude, bloccando entrambi sul posto, e per un attimo sembra quasi che voglia allontanarsi da lui ma si limita a rotolargli al fianco, dando le spalle alla terra umida senza troppo preoccuparsi di quanto le inzacchererà i vestiti una volta che si sarà rialzata di lì.

«Ma non credo di voler tornare indietro» lo rassicura, mentre entrambi si ricompongono, un gesto lento e impacciato dopo l’altro per Luke, poche mosse secche e pratiche per lei, ma due sguardi ugualmente imbarazzati che saettano da un albero allo stagno alla nebbia bassa e densa, senza incrociarsi mai davvero.

«Neanche io, Leia. Neanche io».

La voce di Luke è roca di stanchezza e di una voglia che lo estenua a dir poco ma tutto ciò che fa lui è regolare il respiro e lasciare che l’eccitazione refluisca come un’onda di marea, scivolando fin sotto i suoi piedi e lasciandolo libero di pensare più lucidamente.

«Sai… ci sono molte cose che non mi aspettavo dalla mia vita, quando ho lasciato Tatooine…» esordisce lui, issandosi su un gomito mentre le rivolge uno sguardo in tralice, prima di continuare un discorso che gli sembra melenso già solo a immaginarselo.

«Pensavo di diventare un pilota fortissimo come… beh, come mio padre… e magari anche di trovare una bella principessa da salvare…».

Leia rotea gli occhi, atteggiando le labbra a una smorfia imbarazzata, e Luke ride ma non si ferma: «Non pensavo che sarei diventato Jedi o che avrei partecipato a una ribellione contro l’Impero… non pensavo nemmeno che sarei diventato il… uhm… migliore amico di un contrabbandiere… e nemmeno che la bellissima principessa fosse mia sorella».

A quelle parole Leia lo fronteggia voltandosi su un fianco, il gomito affondato nel terreno e la guancia premuta contro il palmo della mano. L’altra si posa sul ginocchio di suo fratello, mentre il suo sguardo nocciola non lo molla un secondo, come se avesse paura di non venire creduta ad affidarsi solo alle parole: «Beh, io amo gli uomini perbene e non avrei mai pensato che avrei finito per innamorarmi di uno… strapezzente poco di buono… un adorabile strapezzente» gli concede col pensiero e Luke fa una smorfia sorridente, pensando a che reazione avrebbe Han, se fosse lì a sentirsi rivolgere l’odiato soprannome.

«Ma tu sei un uomo molto perbene, Luke, quindi alla fine ci ho azzeccato per metà» conclude, riservandogli un’incoraggiante pacca sul ginocchio e suo fratello non sa davvero più cosa deve provare, mentre la vampata appagante di un sentimento ricambiato travalica qualsiasi senso di colpa possa strisciare nel suo petto, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca sotto le carezze negligenti della Principessa Organa.

«Dovremo trovare un modo di separare tutto… _tutto questo_ dai nostri allenamenti, però».

Luke continua a guardarla ma questa volta c’è una nota quasi di severità nelle sue parole, perché lui è tante cose per lei, un fratello, un amico, un amante ma anche – e in questo momento soprattutto – un Maestro.

E Leia è un’allieva, sì, ma assai sfrontata e orgogliosa, nonostante sappia essere ragionevole anche più di lui, e gli rivolge un sorriso furbo prima di esclamare: «Sono sicura che sarà tutto più semplice, adesso che ci siamo chiariti».

Ed è proprio per quello che è tutto così complicato, pensa Luke, posando la mano libera sulle sue nocche. Perché è tutto più semplice, ora che entrambi riconoscono perfettamente la natura del brivido sottile che li attraversa entrambi ogni volta che si sfiorano, e sembra che a portare in due quel fardello, diventi assai più accettabile. Ed è tutto più difficile, perché dare un nome ai loro sentimenti non cambia il nome che è stato dato a loro ben prima che fossero coscienti di essere al mondo come fratello e sorella.

Sotto i cieli bui e fumosi di Dagobah, Luke e Leia si guardano e si chiedono se sia già cedere al Lato Oscuro, quel loro arrendersi a un amore che non avrebbero dovuto nemmeno osare immaginare; o se forse, in quello spazio vasto e infinito che è l’universo che li circonda, non ci sono soltanto la Luce e l’Oscurità, ma anche un’estesa zona grigia dai confini indefinibili. È lì che devono trovarsi entrambi, è lei che dev’essere racchiusa fra i loro palmi e le dita intrecciate nella stretta che si scambiano, mentre pensano ad Han e a tutto quello che li aspetta, una volta che saranno tornati a casa.


End file.
